


inexperienced

by KittyKathryn



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Let Andrew Emote 2k18, M/M, Mutual Pining, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Some texting, high school party, much fluff, teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKathryn/pseuds/KittyKathryn
Summary: “So,” Neil started, trailing off. “What are you even supposed to do in seven minutes in heaven?”Andrew arched an eyebrow. “You’re kidding, right?”He shrugged. “I’m not exactly experienced in stuff like this.”“Traditionally, kids basically spend seven minutes making out and feeling each other up.”Neil went bright red. “Oh.”Andrew snorted. “You planning on doing that?”Neil took far longer to respond than expected.----Original title: "high school friends to lovers bc i'm weak"





	inexperienced

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that if Andrew and Neil knew each other in high school, they'd have been much softer, but still just as dense.   
> So, that's what this is.   
> It's a quick, fun ride, and I hope you enjoy it :)

Junkie: you coming to the party

andy: Not planning on it. 

Junkie: laaaaaaame

andy: Why should I?

Junkie: bc dan is forcing us to play truth or dare and i need you here to scare them away from me

andy: Is that really all I’m good for?

Junkie: cmon what kind of bestie would leave me all alone like this :((((((

andy: Fine.

andy: I’ll be there in ten minutes. There better be snacks.

 

\----

 

When Andrew stepped into Allison’s house- or should he call it mansion- he was already ready to leave. But he had promised Neil, and Neil was the one person Andrew didn’t like to disappoint. Where else would he get a “friend” like Neil? No one else would put up with Andrew. 

“Andrew! I didn’t know you were coming!” Nicky bounded over to him like a golden retriever. 

“I wasn’t.” 

Nicky smirked. “Neil?” At Andrew’s glare, he laughed. “No one controls you like Neil does.” He added a wink. “Is that your kink?”

Andrew swerved that topic as quickly as possible. “You’re too drunk for this conversation. Just tell me where Neil is.”

“Up in Allison’s room. I think they’re playing truth or dare like middle schoolers.” 

Andrew pushed past his cousin and moved up the many stairs to where he knew Allison’s room was. 

Her door was wide open, and loud giggling came from the inside. When Andrew walked in, he spotted Neil on the floor, clutching his knees to his chest and resting his chin on them; he tended to fold in on himself when he was uncomfortable. Allison was in the middle of what appeared to be a truth. She was listing off guys, and when he heard Neil’s name, he worried about the topic of the rank. 

“So, yeah, that’s the order from least to most fuckable in our school.”

Neil turned bright red. “Why was I second to last?” he squeaked. 

“What? You want to be first?” 

His rapid rejection was cut off when they spotted Andrew watching. 

“Andrew!” Dan slurred. “Join us.” 

Neil shot a pleading look his way, and Andrew settled onto the floor next to him without a word. His eyes were really cute when he was like that.

Shit. 

Andrew was really gay for his best friend. 

It wasn’t like that was a new development. But sometimes it was less all consuming. Unlike that day. Neil’s cheeks were lightly flushed, making his freckles more apparent. He glanced at Andrew, a small smile on his lips, and Andrew swore his heart skipped a beat. 

“Andrew. Truth or dare?” Allison’s voice slipped through his focus on Neil. 

“Dare,” Andrew said, because he wasn’t a coward. 

By the half smile sneaking onto Allison’s face, Andrew had the nagging suspicion that he had just made a very bad decision. 

“I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Neil.”

Andrew stilled, and he could feel Neil tense at his side. “What are we, fourteen?” 

Allison smiled like an angel and shrugged. “You asked for a dare. I gave you a dare. Do you accept?” 

Andrew turned to the boy in question, but Neil seemed to be avoiding eye contact. The blush was back with a vengeance, and Andrew was curious what exactly the cause was. 

He sighed. “I accept.” 

He stood and held out his hand to Neil, pulling him up when he shakily accepted it. They walked to the closet on the other side of the room to the sound of Allison shouting, “Remember, no phones, and it has to be seven complete minutes! Have fun, boys!” 

The closet was smaller than he expected. 

Huh. Andrew thought he was done being in closets in sophomore year. 

Ba dum tsh. 

He told as much to Neil, and the giggle he got in return lit a warm fire in his stomach. 

Andrew leaned his back against the wall, settling in for a long seven minutes. He made comfortable eye contact with Neil, ignoring the flutter in his heart when Neil smiled softly, his lips pulled up at one corner. Neil crossed his arms over his chest, and Andrew pretended to not watch how the fabric of his shirt clung to his slim muscles. 

“So,” Neil started, trailing off. “What are we even expected to spend these seven minutes doing?” 

Andrew arched an eyebrow. “You’re kidding, right?” 

He shrugged. “I’m not exactly experienced in stuff like this.” 

“Traditionally, kids basically spend seven minutes making out and feeling each other up.” 

Neil went bright red. “Oh.” 

Andrew snorted. “You planning on doing that?”

Neil took far longer to respond than expected. He watched as Neil wrung his hands together, biting his lip and avoiding eye contact. “I mean, it is tradition.” His voice was soft. “I’ve never really done anything like that with anyone, and, I mean, don’t you think it’d be at least a little fun?”

Oh. That was unexpected. 

“Let me get this straight,” Andrew started. “Are you proposing we make out in this closet right now?”

Neil shrugged. “I’m up for it if you are.” 

He stared blankly at his best friend for a moment before letting out a huff of a laugh. “Why not?”

Neil’s eyes were wide, his stance tense. “How do we… go about that?” 

“Well.” Andrew took a step forward. 

And another.

And another.

Until Neil was pressed against the wall, chest to chest with Andrew. His hands were twitching at his sides, and Andrew softly gripped Neil’s wrists, leading them to rest on his shoulders. 

“Is that okay?” Andrew asked. 

“Yes.” 

A moment passed where they just looked into their eyes, their breaths passing between them. The gap was daunting, and neither seemed willing to cross it. 

When Andrew caught Neil’s lips with his own, he was taken off guard by how soft it was. Neil’s inexperience shown through, but he responded in kind to Andrew’s movements. It was hardly what one would expect from a game of seven minutes in heaven. No hands wandered. It remained quite tame. 

That is, until Neil made the sweetest sound Andrew had ever had the pleasure of hearing. It was quiet and sounded as if it had been pulled out of him unintentionally. Andrew pulled back for a moment, looking upon Neil’s flushed cheeks and parted lips. When he opened his eyes, the pupils were blown out, a thin ring of bright blue around them. 

“Fuck,” Andrew whispered before surging forward. His hands slid up and down Neil’s back, pulling him closer to his body. Neil folded against him easily; he was pliant wherever Andrew’s hands moved. He slipped a hand up Neil’s shirt, and the shudder it resulted in was delightful. 

They could’ve stayed like that for hours, exploring each other through hands and lips. However, when someone pounded on the door, they jerked apart. 

“It’s been seven minutes!” Allison shouted. “Come out when you’re decent!” 

Andrew knew that Neil’s swollen lips were hardly decent, yet he couldn’t stop staring at them. He caused that. 

He also caused the distant look in Neil’s eyes, apparently. 

“Are you okay?” 

Neil blinked slowly. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” He pushed past Andrew to open the door, stepping out to the sound of exclamations from the girls at the state of him. Andrew stared at his back, contemplating how he had just made out with his best friend for fun. God, he was an idiot. 

Andrew stalked through the room, ignoring the prying eyes. “I’m getting a drink,” he grumbled. He needed a break from this mess. 

With a drink in his hands and his back to the wall of the house, he allowed himself to sulk outside, watching as kids he’d see next week in calculus got themselves wasted. It was time to collect his thoughts. 

He’d just willingly allowed himself to be Neil’s little “experiment”. Of course it didn’t mean anything to Neil; as he’d said, it would just be some fun. How Andrew could look Neil in the eye now knowing the noises he could make, he had no idea. At least Andrew was a man of great self restraint. 

He was so over the party. 

Taking out his phone, he pulled up Neil’s contact. 

andy: I’m going home. Do you need a ride?

Junkie: yes pls 

andy: Get your ass out here then. 

Junkie: impatience is unattractive y know

andy: I don’t think you’re the best judge for how attractive I am. 

Junkie: i mean we did just spend seven minutes sucking face

andy: All in good fun.

Junkie: oh

andy: “oh”?

Junkie: its just

Junkie: idk

Junkie: ill be out in a sec pls wait for me

andy: I will.

 

When Neil climbed into Andrew’s car, he was slightly out of breath, and tension was laced through his body. 

“Hey,” he muttered as he buckled himself in. 

Andrew narrowed his eyes at his odd behavior but chose not to say anything, instead shifting the car into drive and speeding off. 

Neil seemed like he was attempting to stay as far away from Andrew as possible while still being in the same car. His leg jumped up and down, as if he was ready to flee at any moment. It was a miserable time, the music pumping through the speakers the only saving grace. Conversation usually flowed easy between the two, but it was as if they were on completely different wavelengths. 

When Andrew pulled into Neil’s driveway, he lost it. Neil seemed to be trying to get away as quickly as possible. “What, now that you know what it feels like to kiss me, you can’t stand the sight of me?” His voice was bitter; hell, he was bitter. 

“Andrew, that’s not it.” Neil’s voice was weak. 

Andrew rolled his eyes. “I really thought you were the only one who wouldn’t abandon me. But, go ahead, run inside to cry to Uncle Stewart.” 

Neil still wasn’t making eye contact with him. 

“It’s fine.” His tone was so brittle it was as if it were about to burst into pieces. “Really, I get it. No one would take you seriously if they knew you made out with the queer.”

Finally, Neil’s eyes snapped up, narrowed and gleaming. “Stop beating yourself up like that.” 

Too little, too late. “Get out of my car, Neil.” 

Neil shook his head. “Why are you so mad at me?” 

Andrew dragged a hand over his face. “You can’t just-” his voice broke, and he continued in a rasp. “-kiss me like that and act like it’s nothing. It wasn’t nothing to me, Neil. And it’s tearing me apart to see you itching to run away from me like I’m a… like I’m a monster.” 

Neil’s eyes softened, and Andrew almost wanted to flinch away from the look in them. “Andrew,” he said quietly. “That’s not it at all. I just- I don’t know how to act in front of you right now. And,” he added before Andrew could shoot him a glare. “It’s not because I regret doing what we did. It’s more than that.” 

“Stop saying a whole lot of nothing, Neil.” 

“You know I’m not great with words,” he whined. 

Andrew scoffed. “Then don’t use words.” 

“Okay.” He waited for Neil to leave, startling when he instead felt cold hands on his cheeks. “Tell me if it’s a no.” 

When Andrew gave no rejection, Neil leaned in, his lips just as soft as they had been earlier. One thing led to another, and Neil ended up climbing over the center console and settling in Andrew’s lap, a sensation that was quite pleasant. 

They parted, taking a moment to observe one another. 

“I’m,” Neil whispered. “Really attracted to you.”

“Why didn’t you say something?” 

He ran a hand through his hair, avoiding eye contact. “I didn’t really fully realize it until you kissed me. I thought what I felt for you was normal. You know I don’t have experience with that sort of thing.” 

Andrew rewarded his honesty with another lingering kiss. 

“And you?” Neil asked later, his head resting on Andrew’s chest. “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

Andrew breathed out quickly in amusement. “You never showed any signs of reciprocating my feelings, so I remained the sad gay boy who has the hots for his best friend.” 

“Well, today’s our lucky day, I guess.” 

“Yeah,” Andrew muttered, placing a kiss to the top of Neil’s head. “Let’s remember to thank Allison the next time we see her.” 

Neil giggled. “She’s gonna win so many bets.”


End file.
